empire_of_promaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Mining Promies Network
Mining Promies Network ... You may contact the staff team by Discord via The Official Discord Server. You may contact us for various reasons like: *''Reporting abuse and rule-breaking; '' *''Posing a question about the server you wish answered; '' *''Planning a warclaim (sieges, battles, raids, etc.); '' *''Requesting guidance regarding any service related to our server; '' *''etc. '' For a full list of our active personnel you may have a look out our Staff list found here. ... We, as a staff team, follow a couple of specific rules and guidelines part of a revolutionary doctrine that sets miningpromies.net apart as a professional minecraft server. We firmly believe in the necessity of being an unbiased and open-minded staff team whilst we continuously strive to keep close contact with the community. Here are a couple of guidelines we have set up to create a professional staff team: *''Transparent Communication: To uphold the image of a just and unbiased staff team we are totally committed to maintaining a comprehensible line of communication between us and the community. This means that any significant action we take that will affect the server will be communicated properly towards our players. '' * Admins are the protectors of the rules. They have no right to create new rules on a whim, nor infringe the rights of any user of the server.' ... To function as a professional staff team, we have adopted an effective semi-democratic system, from CrusadeCraft.net. The system allows for higher ranked staff members to take direct control in cases of emergency and properly lead the staff team, whilst granting our lower ranked members a much needed autonomy of conduct. Furthermore our system allows for a continuous unimpeded flow of ideas and communication through the ranks. Below you will find an in-depth description of how each rank functions in relation to others. Visual support is provided to improve your of our system. ... If you are willing to take up the task of becoming a committed member of our staff team, you can fill out the trial moderator Application. After you have filled out and submitted your application you will be a part of a pool of potential trial moderator recruits from which we promote people when there is a demand for more moderators. So take note that your application will be reviewed, but not accepted instantly. Rather you will only be accepted as trial moderator when we see fit to expand our staff team. In case you do get accepted you will be subjected to a global moderator who will supervise and train you in being a proper moderator for a course of two weeks. After this "trial period" of two weeks global moderators will vote on your future as full time moderator. If the vote is a tie or disputes occur within the staff team, higher ranked staff members will step in to take charge and decide upon the matter. The possible outcomes of this vote may be: Your promotion to moderator; an extension of the trial period by two weeks. After which another vote will occur; being demoted to a casual player again. After which you can reapply when a period of four weeks has passed.' g __NOEDITSECTION__ The Official Mining Promies Network